Lightsing Part One: Crimson Rebirth
by dark dhampir
Summary: The first in my mega crossover series, the full summary is on the inside
1. Chapter 1: Enter Drake

Disclaimer: Okay people, I don't own any of the animes, books, manga, etc.

Summary: Okay here's the story: Jaden has had a rematch with Camula ( Her Japanese name is something like that, I don't know for sure and her episodes haven't been shown in English, yet). After the duel, he starts having the strangest experiences, he starts having a lot of trouble with insomnia, his eyes change color every now and then, he is losing his appetite, he starts having these weird dreams that seem so real, and he has the feeling that someone, or some_thing_, is following him. This is also the first story in a series I'm doing. When the series is finished, It will be a crossover to end all others, bringing together characters from: both Yu-GI-Oh series, Hellsing, Vampire Hunter D., Chrono Crusade, Inuyasha, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist, and others. I also added in some things from Yu Yu Hakusho manga and anime, Nightwalker, and a manga called Claymore that I'm not going to go into detail about, and, of course, anything else I want to write about, but I'm not telling what they are. Why? Because: I AM EVIL. _HA_, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Okay, I'll stop now. Well, here it is, enjoy.

Summary: Okay here's the story: Jaden has had a rematch with Camula ( Her Japanese name is something like that, I don't know for sure and her episodes haven't been shown in English, yet). After the duel, he starts having the strangest experiences, he starts having a lot of trouble with insomnia, his eyes change color every now and then, he is losing his appetite, he starts having these weird dreams that seem so real, and he has the feeling that someone, or some, is following him. This is also the first story in a series I'm doing. When the series is finished, It will be a crossover to end all others, bringing together characters from: both Yu-GI-Oh series, Hellsing, Vampire Hunter D., Chrono Crusade, Inuyasha, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist, and others. I also added in some things from Yu Yu Hakusho manga and anime, Nightwalker, and a manga called Claymore that I'm not going to go into detail about, and, of course, anything else I want to write about, but I'm not telling what they are. Why? Because: I AM EVIL. , HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Okay, I'll stop now. Well, here it is, enjoy. 

(Author's note: this takes place when Jaden and co. are in their third year if you don't understand what's going on, go to janime.info and read the episode guides, unless you don't want spoilers that is)

(Think _X-Men _theme music here)

****

Crimson Rebirth

Chapter 1: _Enter Drake_

by Dark Dhampir

Jaden's alarm clock was ringing as it had been for the last forty-five minutes. Jaden resisted it for about another five minutes then finally gave up and turned it off. _Good thing its Saturday, _the young Slifer thought, _or else I'd be dead right about now. _This had been happening more and more lately; he would lie in bed, but wouldn't fall asleep until somewhere near 11:00, and then He'd sleep in until at least 7:30. _What is with me,_ he thought. He was still thinking this when he walked into the bathroom. He was momentarily distracted when he saw a note taped to the mirror. "Hey, what's this? _Jaden, sorry Kezan and I left without you, but we figured since you've been having trouble getting to sleep we shouldn't wake you up. Had to get away from your crazy alarm clock though, so we've gone to get breakfast. See ya later, Syrus. _Ah well, I guess they were right." Jaden was now back to his usual insanely optimistic self, so things were okay, until he washed his face that is. He had just finished drying his face off when he saw it. "Hey, what the-?" Jaden had to look again to make sure he wasn't seeing things, even though he knew he wasn't. " Aw, not again. Why is this happening, this _can't_ be happening." But it was; his eyes had changed color. Their usual light brown was now a deep, dark, almost black, _red_. "I don't get it, why and, more importantly, HOW is this happening?" Jaden closed his eyes; this all started back about a month ago. (Spoiling hints here) Camula had gotten her soul back into her body and kidnaped Alexis. Jaden and the others had followed her to her castle where she announced her conditions. _" If you win, I will let you all go, unharmed. However, for every life-point you lose, I will make you and the girl a little bit vampire." _

"What?" had been everyone's response. All the others told him not to do it, Alexis included. But, Jaden knew he had to do it so he agreed, under a slight rule change: Camula couldn't hurt any of the others, and she would take away any amount of vampirism she had made him and Alexis for every life-point he got back and if he won the match. Camula had agreed to this and the game started. Jaden did well for a while, but as the match went on, Camula got the upper hand. It was then that Jaden learned why Camula had been all right with his new rules. The more vampire he became, the harder it was for him to fight back, and the more he wanted to give in to her. Still, Jaden had push on, and he finally got his lead back. Then though, Camula brought out her strongest monster,_ Vampire Genesis._ Then, she equipped it with _Fairy Meteor Crush_, and had the monstrous new zombie attack his defensive_ Elemental Hero Flame Wingman._ That attack brought him down to twelve hundred life-points. Jaden was now so vampire, he wondered if he could still fight. Sadly, Camula answered that question for him, _"It's so hard for you to continue to fight me, why don't you simply give up and become a full-fledged vampire like me?" _

Jaden could never forgive himself for what he said next: _"Yes," _he had responded in a cold, rasping voice, with a cruel smile on his face,_"Why don't I?" _Jaden was thankful that Alexis had passed out from the exhaustion from the changing, because that duel made him realize that deep down, he loved the Obelisk girl.

After saying, _that,_ Jaden had passed out himself. So what happened next was pretty much all based on what his friends had said, which was kinda freaky. "It couldn't have happened," Jaden said silently to himself, but he didn't believe it that much. He had seen his eyes change color for Heaven's sake! According to them, his pendant had shown with a yellow light that was so intense, it completely covered him. ( Think Yu-gi-oh transformation music here.) Then, the shadow of a bat flew of the light and transformed into a shadow of him. When the light cleared he had changed, he was still pale, with slightly pointed ears, longer nails, fangs, and red, slitted eyes as Camula had made him, But now, his nails were and fangs were sharper, his Pupils had gone from being slight slits to being thin as hairs, and his hair and clothes had dulled in color, as though someone had dunked them in grey dye and taken them immediately back out. They said his demeanor changed too. His eyes were glaring lightly at Camula, and he was smiling, but not cruelly like it had been earlier. When he spoke, his voice was stronger. 

"Well, Camula, I must say you have me conflicted; part of me is thankful to you for letting me out, and the other half is enraged at you for what you have sunk to doing."

_"What do you mean by 'letting you out'?"_, was all Camula managed to say.

"Um, yeah, I don't get it either J.," said Kenzan.

To which, Syrus added_"Yeah Jaden what do you mean?" _

"Well," he answered, _"for starters, I'm not Jaden." _

"What are you talking about? Of course, your Jaden! Do you think we're blind?" was how Chazz had responded.

"Well," "Jaden" had answered, _"You're partially right. You see Jaden is what you would call a split personality. I'm his alter ego. I've been lying dormant in him for years, and now I've finally come out thanks to the power of Jaden's and mine pendant and Jaden's vampiric transformations." _He paused there, and looked up at the others. That_ is what I mean by 'letting me out'." _

"Well," said Bastion, ever the logical one, _" that does make sense." _By which he meant it made sense to _him_ and the other guys got a decent idea of what he meant. _"So, do you have a name, or are you simply 'The Other Jaden'?" _

"Heh," he had laughed. _"You may call me Drake, for now." _

"Enough talk, lets get back to the duel!" Camula had yelled.

"Jaden" had answered, He paused there, and looked up at the others. Thatsaid Bastion, ever the logical one, By which he meant it made sense to and the other guys got a decent idea of what he meant. he had laughed. Camula had yelled.

"Very well, my move," replied "Drake."He won the duel after Camula destroyed the _wroughtwiler _he set in defense mode ( he had used _Mystical Space Typhoon _to get rid of _Meteor Crush_). He had played the _polymerization_ he had gotten back and fused his _Elemental Hero Sparkman_ with the _Wingman_ he had gotten back by using _The Warrior Returning Alive. _Drake then used the _Shining Flare Wingman _he had created to defeat Camula as he had before. Just after he had beaten her Drake had made a comment that scarred not only Jaden and the others, but Camula as well, _"Camula, how could you have fallen so low? How could this have happened to you? You're nothing like the way I remembered you to be when I first met you. Then again, am I really one to talk?" _The others said that Drake had actually looked and sounded sad when he said those words.

replied "Drake."He won the duel after Camula destroyed the he set in defense mode ( he had used to get rid of ). He had played the he had gotten back and fused his with the he had gotten back by using Drake then used the he had created to defeat Camula as he had before. Just after he had beaten her Drake had made a comment that scarred not only Jaden and the others, but Camula as well, The others said that Drake had actually looked and sounded sad when he said those words. 

Camula had not reacted well. _"What are you talking about? That doesn't make sense! Unless-No! You can't be him its impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Camula had yelled with a horrified look as she disappeared. Jaden had fainted after that and the others had carried him back to the school, where he had spent two weeks in the nurse's office.

Jaden opened his eyes again, they were still red. "That's odd, usually they go back to brown after awhile, but now" Jaden decided to walk around for awhile since he wasn't very hungry. That was another thing, he was losing his appetite. Jaden didn't think that about as he put on the sunglasses he had bought so no one would see his eyes. Jaden walked outside and was immediately glad he had put on his sunglasses. "Its so bright." Jaden got used to it after a little bit, and walked around the campus.

Suddenly, he stopped. "There it is again." Jaden shivered, it had been happening for over a week now. Jaden occasionally got the feeling that someone (or, worse yet, some_thing_) was following him. He shrugged it off and went in the direction of the card shop. He needed to clear his head, big time.

What Jaden didn't know, was he was _right_. Someone was following him, as he had been since he had located Jaden, something he was trying for since Drake had made his debut. The being thought back to that moment.

He and his young servant had come back from one of their missions. Suddenly, the man had stopped, looked surprised for a moment, then broke into a wide, toothy grin. _"So, its finally happened; after all these years he's finally waking up." _The strange man said in low voice.

_"Master, what are you talking about? Whose waking up?"_, asked the young woman beside him.

He grinned at her. "_I am." _He stated simply. _"Now, come on Police Girl. We've got work to do,"_ and with that he walked off, followed by the "Police Girl."

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: The Dreams

Jaden woke up, one night a week later panting. His eyes were still red and his nails had begun to lengthen, but right now, he didn't care. It was his dreams that were bothering him.

The dreams themselves were simply images, but they were enough to worry him. In each of them was a strange man that Jaden somehow knew was him. In the first dream, the man had let a man who looked like an adult version of Chazz into a castle, and then sitting at a table talking. That one had merely been strange, the next one was frightening. He had seen a room with three women in it, one, a red haired one, was leaning over a sleeping Chazz in an armchair. The strange man/Jaden had ran at her, grabbed her by the throat, and tossed her at the other two. Jaden was petrified by the look of fury on his face. Then, the three women had started singing and that calmed him somewhat. When one asked a question he answered and threw them the sack he had held. They had huddled around it and then disappeared. The third dream was more frightening. In it, the man was in a cemetery. Then, a woman who looked like Alexis had walked over to him. He held her against him and then actually bit her neck, with fangs! That one had _really_ creped Jaden out. The next one had too; Jaden had a cut on his chest, and was holding a woman against it. He was forcing her to drink his _blood_. Finally, there was tonight's dream. He had dreamed he was in a coffin open to the light. He remembered smiling as the sunset. Then, suddenly, a guy who looked like Syrus had come up and ran through his crossed arms into his chest. Jaden remembered thinking _I'm going to die_. Then, he saw them, adults who looked like Chazz and Bastion, a man, and a woman were gathered around a man who looked like Syrus. Jaden new from the way he clutched his chest he was seriously injured. Suddenly, a man who looked like an older Zane had walked up to him. At first he just looked unemotional, but then he looked a the guy who looked like Syrus and sighed. When he looked back at Jaden he looked sad, pitying even. Jaden remembered suddenly screaming at him in a horrible, for some reason in a horrible, unearthly voice, "_You think you've won old man? Well you haven't. I'll come back, just wait and see, and then I will _destroy _you all! Ah, ha, ha, ha._" Then it all went black. Jaden knew what he was dreaming about, his dreams were based off the horror novel by Bram Stoker.

Jaden knew why he was having these dreams, he was turning into a vampire. It wasn't too hard to figure out, red eyes, smaller appetite, less resistant to sunlight, weird sleep issues, added with now paler skin, growing nails, and (the biggest hint) his canines had sharpened. Two plus two equals four. What Jaden didn't understand was why Camula had broken her promise. He probably wouldn't find out very soon. Jaden took a book out from under his bed. The book was titled _Supernatural Biologies_. He decided he may as well get some work done since he couldn't sleep. ( He never thought he would think _that_.)Ever sense he had figured the whole changing into a vampire thing out, he decided he told his friends about it, he was going to find out everything about vampires. He kept a note book and wrote down all the myths and legends in it. So far, he hadn't found out much good stuff.

While, Jaden was researching on his new species, someone was coming back from spying on him. The same man who had been following him for 10 days now. When he reached the cave that served as his home, his two associates met him.

"Well, what did you learn, Master?" asked the blond haired girl.

"He has begun to transform. Already he is about more than 30 vampire and rising."

"Heh," breathed the third member, a steely-blond woman. "I don't really feel very comfortable knowing this kid is over there transforming and getting dark powers he doesn't understand."

At this the man responded with, " You're wrong there, he does understand some of his powers. For five days now he has been researching vampires. More importantly, I've looked into his mind while he's asleep, and he's beginning to remember."

After the man had said this the two women looked at each other. Then the yellow-headed one said, "You're still not going to explain to us just what is going on with that kid are you, Master?"

The man answered, "I will, but I'll do it when I explain it to him too, so I don't have to repeat myself, if you two don't mind."


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**_Chapter 3: The Meeting_**

Another week past, Jaden was now having a _really_ hard time keeping his vampirism a secret. Twice he had almost blown his cover: first was when Alexis fell and got a scrape on her arm, which Jaden had stared at like heck, the next was when he tripped and his sunglasses fell, he recovered by putting his hand over his face and getting the glasses back on quickly. Jaden felt a like a traitor for not telling his friends about it, but he couldn't, not yet, not until he was sure of exactly what was happening to him and he knew how his friends could protect themselves, from _him_.

Jaden was wide awake that night, it was now so bad now, that he couldn't get to sleep until 1:00 sometimes! As Jaden lay awake he heard a noise, "_Hmm_."

"Huh," Jaden looked and saw the spirit was hovering right beside his bed. "What is it?" he asked cautiously. In the past, _Winged Kuribo's_ visits had proven to be... interesting.

His monster friend "_Hmm_"ed again and flew of out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jaden called, throwing on his jacket and running out the door. As he ran, he was slightly amazed at how easily was catching up to _Winged Kuribo_. _Ah well,_ he thought to himself, _the book said vampires were stronger than humans. I guess they're faster too_. As they were running, Jaden saw three figures in the distance. One was a tall white-haired woman wearing a business suit. The next was a woman who looked like she was just out of her teenage years with blond hair and was wearing a police uniform. The last was a man with long black hair, wearing a red coat and hat, sunglasses and white gloves with something red drawn on them. That last guy made Jaden feel nervous. _Who are they and why does that guy make me nervous_? Jaden didn't think the answer would be very good.

When Jaden drew up to the threesome, the man grinned, revealing that he had fangs. "Ah, you're finally here are you?"

"Who are you three?" Jaden asked.

"Before I answer that I think we should all be on equal terms." With that, the creepy man motioned over to the trees, and out stepped Jaden's friends.

"What the-?" Jaden was not expecting this. The three people turning out to be vampire hunters and trying to kill him maybe, but _this_. He had a snowball's chance in the Sahara of being ready for this.

"Sorry Jaden," Syrus said with an apologetic look. "Its just that these guys said they could explain what was wrong with you; we've been wondering why you've been acting so strange lately and Chazz's _Ojamas_ said we could trust them so..." Jaden couldn't help but feel guilty when his best friend said this. A problem he helped by reminding himself why he never said anything.

"Alright then," the man said in a sinisterly pleasant tone. "Let's begin."

"Finally," the yellow haired girl said. When the others looked at her strangely she said "Master hasn't told us exactly what's going on yet either because he said he didn't want to have to repeat himself."

"'Master'?" Alexis asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, the police girl is my fledgling and I am a vampire." He paused and then said "Just as you friend is becoming." the simple statement was met with the world's biggest "What?"from Jaden's friends.


	4. Chapter 4: A Vampire's Story

**_Chapter 4: A Vampire's story_**

Everyone was quiet for awhile, until Alexis said what she and her friends were thinking. "He's joking isn't he Jaden? I mean there's no way you could be a vampire."

Jaden sighed, then, pulling off his glasses, he said "No Alexis, its true." He opened his eyes to show them his now red irises.

There was a collective gasp from his friends. Then, Alexis finally asked what was on a few people's minds. "Jaden, why didn't you tell us about this?"

Jaden was silent for awhile. Then he told them about his fears about his vampirine condition. His friends couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy on the inside, even Chazz, though he wasn't about to admit it.

The man suddenly cleared his throat. "Ahem. Before we continue I think it might be better to introduce ourselves. We know your names already, so don't bother saying them. But, you don't know our names so..."

"My name is Integra Helsing." stated the white haired woman calmly.

" I'm Seras Victoria, but my master calls me 'Police Girl' because I used to work for the British police." Said the blond haired one cheerily.

"And I," said the man in a rather proud and sinister tone, "am called Alucard, but you probably already know me by my other nickname, if you want to know it its just 'Alucard' spelled backwards."

Suddenly, Bastion gasped, started to back away from Alucard, and began stuttering. "N-no way. Tha-that's inmpos-sible." he said with a look of pure terror. Then, he yelled _"That's impossible!"_

"Huh? What do you mean Bastion?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,_ ha_!" Alucard laughed with his head thrown back. "What he means is that he's figured it out. You see I am known by many names, both vampire and human. The humans were Vlad Tepes, a.k.a. Vlad the Impaler." That one got Alexis scared too, though the others were still clueless. "My vampire name is the No Life King." Now Syrus, Chumely, and Chazz were scared too. "Though I think I am best known by the name I have in both lives: Count Dragon's Son, or in my language, Count Dracula!" Jaden now had his creped out moment too.

"_WHAT?_"

"_He is telling the truth you know._" Everyone turned. There was a spirit form of Drake standing beside Jaden.

"So," said Alucard smiling, "You've finally woken up. Took you long enough."

"Most of it was from the fact that it took so long for a child to be born so powerful in the Astral Line as Jaden. But please, you must tell me how you're still alive, or as close as a vampire can be."

"Huh, you two know each other?" Jaden asked, turning to Alucard.

The vampire smiled, "Of course I know him, he's me." This statement was followed by an even louder collective "What?" than the first one, since now every one but Drake and Alucard were saying it. "I suggest you get comfortable, this is going to take awhile to explain. And, so Alucard began his tale about his life and then his no life.

His story started with a shortened version of his human life. Then he told about getting turned into a vampire during the Crusades when everyone thought he had died. After that he had gone to live secretly in his castle, before once more taking control of Transylvania. During that time his heart had softened somewhat, until his wife was killed by a ghoul called Incognito. After that he had returned to cruelty, though not as much as before. Then he told about his war with Van Helsing and company. How he wasn't really killed because Jonathan had slipped and Quincey Morris n had been in too much pain to aim properly and so had missed his heart. Van Helsing had decided to keep him alive and so had contracted him to his family. He wore the magic gloves Van Helsing had given him to keep his power in check. The two of them, along with the others who had hunted him had gone on to form the Hellsing organization to find and kill all evil vampires in England. Before Van Helsing had done this though, Dracula had believed he was going to die, and so had taken a few of his cells and some of his spirit and sent the package to his eldest son. The cells then went from child to child looking for one with enough power to be the No Life King's reincarnation. At last, one was found: Jaden. So, the two spirits had begun sharing the same body, as was the way reincarnations worked. However, Dracula had been only 13 cells. So he had slumbered in Jaden until he was awakened, due to the new vampire blood surging in him, and the pendant Jaden wore. Interestingly enough, though the pendant looked Egyptian, it was made by the son Jaden was descended from.

Alucard then switched things back to his side of the story, telling about the FREAKs and how Hellsing fell. Then, how he had offered Integra his blood and she had excepted. Afterwards, they had started to simply keep fighting vampires on their own, and doing an assortment of odd jobs to pay for their home, gear, and food. Then, one day Alucard and Seras come back from one of their missions and Alucard had sensed "Drake's" awakening, and so they had come here. Alucard had tailed Jaden during the day, though he never let on to Seras or Integra why the boy was so important ( since he got a kick out of their frustration at his secrecy). Then, tonight, Alucard had asked _Winged Kuribo _to get Jaden while the three of them got the others.

"So, it was you who was following me." said Jaden.

" Yeah, I wanted to make sure nothing really bad happened to you before you got complete control of your powers. Speaking of which, I had a friend make this for you." Alucard said producing a black grove without finger tips or backs and with a pentagram identical to the one on his own pair. "This glove is magic, it will keep your true vampire form and its full powers suppressed. They will be released if the glove is taken off, however, it can only be removed with a vampire's fang."

Jaden knew from Drake that it was okay to take the glove, so he did.

Once it was on, Alucard said, "Oh, by the way, from what I can tell you won't get much more vampire than you already are." Jaden and his friends all breathed the world's largest collective sigh of relief. "Oh, by the way," Alucard said, in a slightly different tone, "We're going to need to go meet Chancellor Shepard."

"Huh? Why do you need to see Chancellor Shepard?" Jaden asked as he and the others gave the three vampires puzzled looks.

Alucard grinned and said "Come on and find out for yourselves."


	5. Chapter 5: Lightsing

_**Chapter 5: Lightsing**_

(Okay, just so everyone's clear, I didn't come up with Lightsing, that's just how Hellsing got translated whenever I put it into the translator at it turned out, Chancellor Shepard already knew Alucard was coming. He had called Kaiba and asked for his permission toform a new Hellsing organization. To which Kaiba had said yes on a few conditions: #1. No more reporting to governments, all that did was make the organization a scapegoat; the only public look the group would have was a private detective company that specialized in, ah, unusual cases. #2. They would be exorcists now, not hunters, which meant Alucard could no longer get away with blowing people up except under extreme circumstances. #3. None of the Vampires or any other supernatural creatures that joined the organization would be contracted to the Kaiba family. #4. Since ordinary humans had proved little more than annoying to vampires, and fake ones at that, it was agreed that any one who joined the organization should become at least partly shadow creature.

"'Shadow creature'?" Alexis asked.

"There is still much you do not understand yet," Alucard said smiling. "Allow me to explain. Here's how it works, ahem." Alucard said, clearing his throat.

"First, there is this universe, known as Interra. Next to it, is a similar universe called Shambala. Thirdly, is a universe twice the size of the first two: the Shadow Realm or the Dark world, the spirits of your duel monsters as well as they're physical bodies, tools, and powers come from there. There is ,however, a fourth universe, one the size of all three of the others put together, Spirit World. Every person has an equivalent to himself or herself in each world.

Now I think it would be best if I talked a little about the beings of these worlds: every being (except a spirit) has a physical body, in which is his or her immortal soul. You already know that. However, what you don't know is that a person's soul is contained in his or her spirit. A Spirit, the soul it contains, is tangible and can be destroyed. When a spirit is destroyed, the soul goes on to its eternal rest, or punishment. However, this is only the case with the immortal soul; every living being has a second soul, the mortal soul. This soul only refers to a person's lifetime, however, and returns to the Astral Line when a person dies. Speaking of which I had better talk about said line now, shouldn't I?

The Astral Line is the source of power to all things, living or spiritual. It is what keeps the four worlds separate. At the place were three worlds connect, there is a Gate. Gates are what send the power into the worlds, since every living or spiritual thing has a small copy inside of them to absorb the mystical energy known as astral. Astral is one of the three types of energy. The others are: ki, which is just strait forward life energy, and furyoku, the energy needed for magic."

"Wait a minute!" Jaden yelled. "You said astral was mystic, so isn't it the power used for magic?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Chazz asked?

"Actually, mysticism is the belief that there is more to the world than what people can perceive; society has simply changed the true meaning to resemble magic." Bastion stated calmly.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Alucard said with a small grin. "Okay, then class is over. The reason I told you guys about this is I want to know if you're willing to join the new organization."

"I'm in for sure," Jaden said seriously. "I'm part monster already, I should put my mew powers to good use."

"Jaden," Alexis said, so quietly that only the highly sensitive nosferatu (undead) of the room could hear her. "I'm in too," she said confidently.

"Me too," Syrus said.

"That makes three," Kenzan added.

"Four," Baston said.

"Hmph. Well, I guess I had better join too. There has to be someone to make sure you guys don't screw everything up," Chazz said calmly.

"Well, then," Alucard said with his insane grin. "Welcome to Lightsing."


	6. Chapter 6: Love: Lycanthrope and Nosfer

**Chapter 6_: Love: Lycanthrope and Nosferatu_**

That night, as dawn was approaching, Alucard lay in his coffin, which was hidden in the abandoned dorm, with Integral and Seras, both of whom were pestering him to no end.

"Master, are you _sure _it was a good idea to rope those kids into this?" Seras asked him.

"It doesn't matter, because it _was_ a bad idea." Integra said in a worn out voice. "Ouch," she said when Alucard _accidentally_ (yeah, right) elbowed her, trying to get into a more comfortable position. The coffin they shared was big enough that if it was just two people lying in it, they would have been comfortable, but not three people. It could have been alright though, if Alucard didn't pester the girls every time they tried to go to sleep. It didn't help that Seras and Integra had moved up close to him to try to annoy him into agreeing with them.

Alucard sighed. They were never going to let up. "Listen, those kids have gone through a lot already, I have faith in them, you should to." There was something else Integra wanted to say though, he could feel it in the back of his mind. "What is it?" He asked, knowing she knew what he meant.

"Its my... cousin," she said. Alucard knew who she was talking about: Alexis was a distant relative of hers. Unfortunately, Alexis had inherited the curse of their ancestor, the legendary hunter Gabriel Van Helsing: lycanthropy. Alexis was a werewolf.

Alucard smiled "I don't think Jaden cares about his bride's species." Then, he broke out into a laugh as the girls began to blush enough to make a tomato envious.

Jaden and the others had also been secretly transferred to the no-longer-abandoned dorm. That night he was sitting on his bed with the radio on and Alexis next to him. They both wanted to speak, but neither one could. The radio was playing some country song.

Well you those times you feel like there's a sign there on your back,

Says "I don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has."

Things go from bad to worse, you think they can't get worse then that,

and then they do.

Jaden loved country, and rock, and jazz, and even gospel; they gave him the feeling of being alive. He looked over at Alexis, she was the one person who had sympathized with him in his new "condition", and now he knew she was the one who really needed sympathy.

_You step off the straight-and-narrow and don't know where you are, _

Use the needle of your compass to sow up your broken heart.

You ask directions from a genie _in a bottle of champagne, _

and she lies to you.

That's when you learn the truth.

She wasn't some kind of wild animal, just a sweet girl who had every right to cry, perhaps she had as a child. But, as long as he had known her, she was always so strong and caring, no wonder he loved her.

He blushed a little at the though, causing her to blush too, but neither of them turned away. Alucard had given him a little lesson on "Vampires 101", including what vampires called "brides". _Vampires can only have one "queen": someone whom said vampire is actually married to. However a vampire can have as many brides as desired. On a side note, the terms "bride" and "queen" are only generic ones, they don't really refer to the genders of them or the vampire they are "married" to. To make someone your bride is an act called the "blood marriage." In it, you and your bride exchange at least a small amount of blood, and then, well, use your imagination." _Jaden didn't need much imagination to figure it out, and start blushing, (I'm making the people do this a lot aren't I?) which, of course, made Alucard through back his head and laugh.

If you're goin' through Hell, keep on goin'.

Don't slow down; if you're scared, don't show it.

You just might get out before the Devil even knows you're there.

Jaden stared at her a little while longer, then he said the one thing that had been on his mind for days know. "I love you, Alexis." Then, he kissed her, and made a decision based on the strongest feeling he had ever had.

_I've been deep down in that darkness, up and down to my last match. _

Felt a hundred different demons breathing fire down my back.

And I know that if I stumble, I'll fall right into the trap that they've wove.

But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street,

holding out a hand to pick you up on your feet.

The ones that you've been dragging for so long you've gone and burned your knees.

Yeah, you might as well be free; guess what I'm saying.

Jaden looked his bride in the eyes. "The song was right, you know."

"Hm?"

" We've been through Hell, but we kept on going, facing the fire, not slowing down, until we found our angels and got out."

_If you're goin' through Hell, keep on goin'. _

Don't slow down; if you're scared, don't show it.

You just might get out before the Devil even knows you're there.

_Yeah, if you're goin' through Hell, keep on goin'. _

Face that fire; walk right through it.

You just might get out before the Devil even knows you're there.

_If you're goin' through Hell, keep on goin'. _

Don't slow down; if you're scared, don't show it.

You just might get out before the Devil even knows you're there.

Yeah, if you're goin' through Hell, keep on goin'.

Face that fire; walk right through it.

You just might get out before the Devil even knows you're there.


	7. Chapter 7: A Preveiw and more

****

Chapter 7_: A Preview and more_

(Okay, this isn't really a chapter, its an except from my next story: _Heart of the Undead._ For all you action types, don't worry there will be some in the next story. By the way, Im posting this one under _Chrno Crusade._)

****

Heart of the Undead

Chapter 1: _Heir to Darkness_

by Dark Dhampir

The night wind blew quietly through trees outside the window. It was past midnight, and all the occupants of th house should have been asleep, but one was still awake, what had the appearance of a twelve-year-old boy, with red eyes and long purple hair that hung loose around his shoulders. He sat in a chair in the corner of the house looking at his bed instead of laying in it. His name was Chrono. He was no twelve-year-old, he was far older than that. As he watched the bed, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw: A sleeping girl with long yellow hair, who appeared to be 17. Wait, I'm sorry but I made a mistake there, let me correct it and try again. He saw a sleeping girl with long yellow hair, who appeared to be 17 years old and marks on her top lip, like she had been bitten by a snake there. He chuckled dryly at the thought, she too was older than she appeared. The last time she wasn't was almost a century ago. He closed his eyes, thinking back that night that had changed everything for him and Rosetta.

(Flash back: New York, 97 years ago, 1928)

It should have been a time of celebration, Joshua was with his sister again. He still had Chrono's horns and didn't have his memories, but those were minor problems. Even better, Aion had gotten so beaten up, he had flown of with his tail between his legs, and probably wouldn't be back for a good long while. That was the good news; the reason they weren't celebrating was the bad news. The fight had made Chrono have to go all out, which in turn took a lot out of Rosetta. Now, she was dying.

****

Dark Dhampir's Encyclopedia for the Geeky, Confused, Interested, or Bored (Did I Miss Anyone?)

Okay, hopefully this will answer anything who might have been wondering.

Character Bios

Jaden

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Species: Human/Undead

Race: Japanese Dhampir: born partly-vampire-partly human, now half of each.

Element: Dark

Level: 5

****

Department:****Retrieval:

Department:Retrieval: 

Relations: Descended from Alucard; blood married to Alexis; alter ego of Drake

**Alexis **

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Brown

Species: Lycanthrope

Race: Werewolf

Element: Earth

Level: 4

Department: Retrieval

Relations: Older Brother, Atticus; Jaden's "bride"

**Chazz **

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Species: Human/Mecha Thunder

Race: Japanese/Demon Command

Element: Dark

Level: 4

Department: Retrieval

Relations: Slade and Jaggar: Chazz's older brothers who want to rule the world.

**Syrus **

Hair: Light blue

Eyes: Brown

Species: Human/Mecha Thunder

Race: Japanese/Initiate

Element: Light

Level: 3

Department: Reconnaissance

Relations: Older brother, Zane, professional duelist

Bastion

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Species: Human/Mecha Thunder

Race: Japanese/British/Initiate

Element: Light

Level: 3

Department: Technician

Relations: Unknown

**Kezan**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Yellow

Species: Human/Dragon

Race: Japanese/Hispanic/Dinosaur

Element: Earth

Level: 3

Department: Retrieval

Relations: Unknown

**Alucard **

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Species: Undead

Race: Vampire

Element: Dark

Level: 12

Department: Retrieval/Nightwalker/Death Dealer

Relations: Jaden's ancestor, blood married to Seras and Integra

**Seras**

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Red

Species: Undead

Race: Servant Vampire

Element: Dark

Level: 5

Department: Retrieval/Death Dealer

Relations: Alucard's servant and bride; Integra's "sister"; has the spirit of Pip within

**Integra**

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Species: Human/Undead

Race: Servant Vampire

Element: Dark

Level: 5

Department: Nightwalker

Relations: Alucard's bride and former master; "sister" of Seras

Organizations

Royal Protestant Knights Hellsing:

Purpose: Destroying any inhuman creature deemed to be a threat to human society and protecting the English Church

Territory: Great Britain

Divisions: Vampire Extermination (Trash Elimination) Squad: group that did the actual killing, Knights of the Round Table: the leaders of the organization, and the Wild Geese: a team of mercenaries hired to help with the killing.

Important Members: Integra Helsing, Walter C. D, Pip Bernadotte, Seras Victoria, and Alucard

**Duel Academy:**

Purpose: Train new, professional Duelists

Territory: Japan

Divisions: Obelisk Blue: students who attended Dueling Prep-school (supposed to be the best) Ra Yellow: students who did well on both parts of their exam, and Slyfer Red: students who

did bad on both parts of the exam, seen as unfit to be in the Academy by the other two dorms.

Important Members: Zane Trusdale, Syrus Trusdale, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Roads, Bastion Misawa, Chumley Houghington, Chazz Princeton, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Banner, Chancellor Shepard, Kezan T, Napoleon, Seto Kaiba, Aster Phoenix, Saiou, and Jaden Yuki.

**Kaiba Corp.**

Purpose: Create new technologies

Territory: Worldwide

Divisions: Unknown

Important Members: Gozebourow Kaiba, the Big Five, and Seto Kaiba

**Lightsing**

Purpose: Track down rouge supernatural beasts or beings, capturing them alive, if possible, and protecting the balance between the supernatural world and, well, the rest of the world.

Territory: Worldwide

Divisions: Technicians: Responsible for all techno-related stuff ( such as weapons creation and digital intelligence gathering), Reconnaissance: Responsible for tracking rouge demons and gathering intelligence in the field, Retrieval: Responsible for capturing the rouge demon, The Black Ops: The collective term for the two most important divisions of Lightsing: Nightwalkers and Death Dealers (both are only used in serious threats), Nightwalkers: Responsible for to the balance of the supernatural and non-supernatural worlds, use tactics such as retrieval and disinformation, Death Dealers: Used only in the most severe of threats, and Death Dealers are sent to kill their prey, after a warning, of course (Note: All divisions are allowed to kill, but only if left with no other option. Death Dealers are the only ones who have killing as a part of their job-description.)


End file.
